The Future
by Unloved Grudge
Summary: One-shot. An entry for Jake Delfeir's writing contest. Three years have passed, a war has started between the Tolbian empire and Gondowan. Isaac has been tasked with ambushing a Tolbian group near Kalay, where he may meet a familiar foe.


**The Future**

Originally an entry for **Jake Delfeir's **writing contest, its probably going to stay as one since it took a while to develop the plot. Anyways, enjoy!

Sadly, I didn't come close to winning due to grammar errors. Thats what I get for rushing my entry before my vacation. :P

06/8/09: Thanks for the feedback, OpiateChicken. I'll be sure to make the edits as soon as possible.

* * *

After he had been sent on an ambush mission, Isaac traveled swiftly to the south. A landslide from a year before formed a small valley north of Kalay, it was a burden to travel through, forming an advantage for Isaac and his 'associate'. He approached the valley, he was surprised how a landslide could have formed such a thing. It must have been unbelievably devastating, and unbelievably lucky for the villagers for Kalay. They were hardly affected by the landslide. Their trade routes had been affected slightly, but were able to clear the main route through the valley. But many rocks still covered the area and the proposed road for the valley had not been constructed yet.

'Move', he chanted. Using his psynergy, he had managed to move two to three rocks disrupting the path and continued through the valley. The bitter autumn afternoon was coming to an end. The sun had started to set. But Isaac would have loved the idea of an attack during the night, if his associate allows it. He stopped and slouched slightly, he wondered who this 'associate' was. His name was not disclosed by the council of Lalivero, only that he was a talented archer and healer. It is under the assumption that he may be a Lemurian. It was very rare to find a powerful water adept outside Lemuria. Faran had stated that he was 'stubborn as hell, but he gets the job done.' Isaac frowned, why does he have to attend this skirmish, if this associate can get the job done, why does Isaac have to aid him? Especially if he was stubborn, he should be able to get the job done without the need for an accomplice. The report didn't state anything about his abilities with psynergy, except for his abilities at healing, but his skill with a bow should be handy. _Hopefully he has a crossbow_.

'Hm, twenty years old, Venus adept, hails from Vale, due to be married in two months time, remarkable with a blade and mace. I hope this report isn't entirely bullshit.'

'Uh? Who...?'

'Up here.' Isaac looked up, a slim and well built man stood on the edge of a nearby cliff, overlooking the heart of the valley. A brown cowl concealed his face, he was wearing a light suit of iron armor. 'I was just reading the report I got from the rebel minister. I hope I got lumbered with the right mercenary.'

'You are the _associate_, I presume?'

'I can't hear you very well, come up....well come on! Its not that high.' Isaac nodded and proceeded to the side of the valley, he started to ascend over the wall of rock. He pulled himself over the edge.

He shook hands with the man, 'I propose that you're the associate?'

'Call me Axel, I see you have quite a firm grip. Follow me, I have a little trap set up.' Axel walked towards a pile of rocks a few feet away from Isaac. 'The reason I summoned you here is because I need a Venus adept to execute the plan correctly. I suppose that you can summon a slight quake to move these rocks?'

'Yes, I can manage that. Uh, how many are we up against?'

'Twenty at the most, they're well armed and trained. The minister recommended that I needed a hand, I hope you won't disappoint me.'

'I...I'll do as you ask', Isaac replied.

'You alright?'

'I-I'm sorry. I was just thinking...'

'About what?'

'Huh?'

'About what?'

Isaac shook his head, 'nothing...'

'Go on, share it with me. I know a bit about you, might as well tell me. Your future marriage?'

He looked away, 'kind of, my girlfriend is pregnant and proposed to me last week...'

'Ah, that's it? I've seen her, she is a beaut. Don't get worked up about it, she must love you, love her back mate.'

'I....I don't want your advice.'

'I was almost in a relationship mate, I've forgotten about her. Come on, lets get this over with.'

Isaac looked at him, 'I've been told that you're good with a bow.'

Axel shrugged, 'you could say that, I've been practicing marksmanship recently. If the trap screws up, I'll pick them off from a distance.'

'And its close combat for me?'

'Yes, I hope you brought a good sword. I don't want to use up my psynergy healing scratches and cuts.'

'What exactly are those troops transporting?'

'A spear.'

'A spear?' Isaac chuckled at the ridicule. 'A spear? We have to kill twenty men over a spear?'

Axel frowned, 'I don't see why you find this funny. This spear has the power to match the strength of a god, it could even best the Wise One. I could even assume it could kill an immortal easily.'

'Oh? How did Iodem get a hold of it?'

'It was excavated from an underground shrine near Altin. According to our scout and a bit of history, it was forged over 200 years by a cult of Wind adepts. The name is unknown. It's original purpose was to eliminate a curse over an old city known as Acrill. However, the power of the spear was so devastating, it destroyed the city. Even the ruins were never found until a recent survey found them underneath Xian. The spear was buried hundreds of feet below the ground, evidence indicates that Jupiter buried it himself as well as the ruins of Acrill.'

'I guess this scout knows a lot about this spear. Iodem wants to use this against the rebels?'

'I'd say so, if it completely annihilated a city with a population of over 6000 citizens, its easy to say that Lalivero and Gondowan will be in peril.'

Isaac rubbed the back of his head, 'this is more complicated than I imagined. When are they expected to pass through this valley?'

'Soon. Its getting dark now, we should hang on for an hour. Get some rest, we might be in for a fight.'

Isaac sat on the ground, resting his head on a nearby rock, 'I'm sick of this war, why is Tolbi receiving so much support?'

'The nearby towns might be looking for some power, wealth...who knows? I'm just supporting the war effort.'

* * *

**An hour had passed....**

Isaac woke, he had heard shouts coming from the bottom of the valley. He squinted his eyes and sat up, a group of Tolbian soldiers were in the valley. 'A-Axel! We have company', he whispered.

'I know, wait until they're in range of the trap, I want to get at least half of 'em.'

'Alright, give me a holler and I'll move the rocks', he crawled behind the pile of rocks and peeked over the edge of the cliff. The soldiers were frantically moving towards the heart of the valley, but Isaac thought that their pattern was unusual, almost as if they were being drawn towards something.

'Its the spear.'

'Huh?'

'You're wondering why their formation is abnormal, its the spear. They're not adepts, so they can't control. You could say they're drunk with its power. It might remind you of your experiences with Alchemy....oh?'

'Axel?'

'Odd, they're don't have any muskets with them. I thought they were introduced to the soldiers of Tolbi.'

'Maybe they haven't been trained to use them?'

'Possibly. Hah! Idiots, one of them just tumbled over, this will be simple.' He glanced at Isaac. 'Now.'

Isaac responded with a nod. He stood and placed his left hand on one of the rocks. 'Earthquake!', he bellowed. The brief tremor forced the rocks over the edge of the cliff, tumbling over the group of soldiers. Twelve had been crushed, the rest had been knocked back from the impact.

'We still have eight standing, you needn't move in, we can attack from range now. Launch a few spires down, I'll take them out.' He readied his bow, and had started launching arrows at the stunned troops.

'Stone Spire!' A series of spires excavated from the ground and were pelted at the enemy continuously.

Rendered useless, two soldiers avoided the incoming attack and fled the valley. The rest were taken down before they had the chance to retaliate.

'Hah! Worthless imbeciles, we need to get down there and retrieve the spear.' Axel had started making his way down the cliffside, Isaac followed him. 'Its probably beneath the rubble, start digging!' They had started pummeling their way through the rocks.

'Move!' Isaac used his psynergy to clear away most of the rocks until the spear was visible. 'There it is!' The spear looked emaciated and it was severely rusted. 'A-are you sure that's it?'

Alex smiled, 'it looks fairly miserable doesn't it? Watch...' He approached the spear and dusted off the tip, revealing an inscription. 'Read it.'

'Acrillus.' The spear glowed briefly, the light faded and the spear was visible again. The spear had been fully repaired, not a trace of rust was on the spear. It was as good as new.

Axel chuckled loudly, 'finally, I have it. The power to absorb the Golden Sun, transfer it and even perfect its power.'

'We need to return it to Vault, and send it to the minister and Faran.'

'You don't get it, do you? I didn't come here to save Gondowan, to preserve the future of Weyard, I came here to secure the power of the Golden Sun.' He lifted the spear and pointed it at Isaac.

Isaac flinched, 'T-the Golden Sun?'

'Axel is dead, the associate you were supposed to meet is dead, I killed him. And now, I stand before you, descendant of the Golden Sun...'

'Descendant....what are you talking about? The Golden Sun was resurrected three years ago, Alchemy was reborn. I don't understand, what do you mean by the descendant of the Golden Sun?'

'You descend from the family who helped contain the power of Alchemy, before the elemental lighthouses were contained to lock away Alchemy and the technology it created. And here we are, the world returned to an older age, presumably three hundred years before, only the old men of Lemuria can testify to this. Its very much possible that your great grandfather was a part of the modern age, until the Wise One erased the memories of the old.'

'What are you trying to imply?'

'You have a piece of the Golden Sun inside of you, you were chosen by the Wise One for this role. You were to protect it, limitless life and near infinite power. But I possess half of it, you have the other half. Using this spear, I will slay you and claim my share. I will eliminate the Wise One and become the new ruler of Weyard. And using the spear, I will copy this power and pass it on to Mia, so she and I can live together for the rest of eternity.'

'Mia? Y-you're...'

The associate removed the cowl from his head, revealing his face. 'Yes, I am Alex. Isaac, I have been tracking you for the last three years. I have waited for the right moment to strike, but I needed to transfer your power to me, killing you would not work.'

Isaac hesitated, all of this information, was it true? Or is Alex only trying to intimidate him? 'But, why me? Whether or not I descend from the Golden Sun, I don't desire this role. I am not strong enough....I cannot carry this burden.'

'Then surrender, let me kill you, the pain will be brief.'

'But...if I do, then the future of Weyard will not be certain. You will mistreat the power, you will plunge Weyard into warfare. The discovery of gunpowder...more is to follow, and it will happen instantly if you rule. I...I....' Isaac was struggling with his responses. He wanted to punish Alex for his trespasses, but he didn't want to spend the rest of eternity as an immortal.

'Isaac, your power is far greater than any of your companions. You just haven't unleashed it yet....but it matters not, that great power will be **mine**.' Alex stepped back with the spear in hand. 'Fight or surrender, it is your choice Isaac. But, I assure you, your defeat is imminent.'

Isaac looked away._ He could be telling the truth....ever since the Golden Sun was unleashed, I felt an unusual power well up inside me. But I don't want to abandon my friends and family. Jenna, Garet_, _Felix, Mom, Dad_, _I can't leave them._ He looked at Alex with anger. _Bastard....but I have no choice. I will accept this role, I will defeat this demon and claim the power to ensure that the future is bright. _He drew his blade. 'I accept the role of the Golden Sun, if you speak the truth then I will **defend** the future of Weyard.'

'You really do feel that you can best me? You are merely a rookie in comparison, prepare yourself.' Alex smiled broadly, 'fight me, I desire a challenge.....'

'FOR THE FUTURE!!!!!' Isaac charged at Alex, the battle for the future has begun.

_The future...._


End file.
